My Emerald
by Tempsqa
Summary: Yes, I brought it back! Fiyero spots an emerald green girl at the Ozdust dance and falls in love with her, will he break up with Galinda to be with her? Does somebody else have feelings for her too? I deleted 'My Emerald' in the past because I didn't like it, I've changed the storyline a bit now and readded the Gliyero relationship so I hope you enjoy :D
1. Heart beat

**'My Emerald' is back! but this one hopefully won't be shit :) I've changed it so it fits into the actual storyline and doesn't rule out the initial Gliyero relationship so, uh, yeah, hope you guys like my story :)**

"Who's that?"

"My roommate! please don't stare!"

"How can you help it?" Fiyero couldn't keep his eyes off the green girl who had just walked in, but not for the reasons that Galinda thought. The girl had made her way to the middle of the dance floor and was dancing although no music was playing, Fiyero stared in awe "Well, I'll give her this, she doesn't care what others think"

"Of course she does!" Galinda said sadly "She just pretends not to" she suddenly handed her new training wand to Fiyero "Excuse me" she walked to where the other girl was and began to dance with her, the two glided around the floor and the music started up again, Oz! they were coming over! The girls were still giggling "Fiyero, I'd like you to meet my friend Elphaba!"

Elphaba's eyes met his and Fiyero's cheeks began to burn "Hi, I-it's nice to meet you" Fiyero stammered smiling shyly

Elphaba's cheeks began to burn also "It's nice to meet you too!" she half shouted trying to compete with the music. Galinda called for a group hug and as they embraced Fiyero noted the sweet lavender smell of Elphaba's long luscious hair and Elphaba listened to Fiyero's soft heart beat that seemed to be beating faster than usual.

...

"Fiyero and I are going to be married!" Galinda squealed

Elphaba was confused, Fiyero had only arrived that afternoon "He's asked you already?"

"Oh, no! he doesn't know yet!" Elphaba rolled her eyes and chuckled, _that_ was more believable! "Now you tell me a secret!"

"Like what?"

"Liiiiike" Galinda began, thinking, she jumped up and ran to the head of Elphaba's bed "Like why do you sleep with this funny green bottle underneath your pillow?"

Elphaba sprung to her feet when she saw that Galinda was holding her mothers green bottle above her head "Give me that! Give it back!" she snatched the bottle from her friends hand "It was my mother's... that's all" she said laying face forward onto her bed

"That's not fair!" Galinda sulked as she slumped onto her own bed with a frown "I told you a really good one!"

Elphaba sighed "My father hates me" Galinda gasped "that's _not_ the secret!" she sat up and faced the blonde "The secret is, it's my fault"

"What is?"

"That my sister is the way she is!" Elphaba continued to tell Galinda the story that had been told to her many times by her father; He had made her mother chew milk flowers to prevent the new baby from being green (or as he had said it; to prevent her from being a freak) but she ended up coming too early, with her legs all tangled, her mother had died giving birth to her "and none of it would of happened if it hadn't been for me" Elphaba said sadly

"But that was the milk flowers fault, not yours" Galinda said laying a hand on Elphaba's back "That may be your secret Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true!" Galinda pulled her friend into an embrace and caught sight of the clock behind her "Oh look!" she said as the two seperated "It's tomorrow!" Galinda let out a giggle "and Elphie" Galinda gasped "is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

Elphaba winced "Well, it is a little perky"

"Well, Elphie! now that we're friends; I've decided to make you my new project!"

Oh Oz! this was not good "You _really_ don't have to do that"

"I know! that's what makes me so nice!" Galinda then began running around the room singing about how popular she was going to be, she then started pulling Elphaba around the room; taking out her plait, applying gunk to her lips and slipping a pink flower into her hair, Galinda gasped and squealed a little "Pink goes good with green!" she said clapping her hands together "Elphie, look at you" Galinda begun "you're beautiful"

Elphaba chuckled, _fat chance of that _she thought. She looked into the mirror Galinda had held in front of her, was that really her? "I have to go!" she said getting up and walking out

...

"Hello there stranger" a familiar voice came from beside her as Elphaba sat on one of the park benches around campus "you're looking a tad lonely"

"I had to get away from my _crazy_ roommate" she said with a laugh "she's got it into her head that I'm somehow beautiful"

"Well, maybe she's not crazy" Fiyero said with a smile, Elphaba gave him a look "Okay, maybe she's not crazy in that sense!"

"She is" Elphaba said looking at Fiyero "and so are you if you agree with her!"

the two of them locked eyes "Well, maybe I like being crazy" he said smiling, he began to inch forward then realized what he was doing, he was with Galinda! he shouldn't be doing this "I should really get back to my dorm" Fiyero begun "big day for me tomorrow, actually going to my classes and all" he said with a smile

"Okay" Elphaba said with a smile "Good night"

"Good night!"

...

Toss toss! no. Toss toss! that wasn't it either. Toss to- she noticed Fiyero grinning at her "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you've been _Galindafied!_" Fiyero said with a laugh, mocking the tossing motion "You don't have to do that, you know" Elphaba's cheeks began to burn and she looked to the ground

Doctor Dillamond came hurrying into the room "Alright, take your seats, class! I have something to say, and very little time to say it. This is my last day here at Shiz I am no longer permitted to teach" Elphaba let out a gasp "I want to thank you for your sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, no matter how feebly structured, and even, on occasion, your lunch"

Elphaba watched in horror as two men came and dragged her favourite teacher out of the classroom "This isn't right!" she said turning to Fiyero "somebody needs to help the animals" she began to get teary eyed and Fiyero wrapped his arms around her

"Good afternoon, students" the two snapped apart and returned to their seats, Elphaba still looking upset "Every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress. For example: this is called a cage!" the teacher said pulling out the metal contraption with a small lion cub inside "Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good-"

"If it's for it's own good then why is it trembling?" Elphaba asked in a sudden outburst

"He's just excited to be here, that's all" he hit the cage and the lion cub gave a little cry "Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion cub while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak"

Elphaba turned to Fiyero once again "Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?" she said beginning to panic "what are we going to do?" she asked

"_We?_" Fiyero asked in shock

"Well someone has to do something!" Elphaba yelled loudly

The room filled with a green aura and the students and the new professor began to move around the room in robotic movements "what's going on?" Fiyero asked, frightened

"I don't know, I got angry and I-"

"Alright, just don't move!" Fiyero began walking towards the lion cub then turned around midway "and don't get angry at me!" he walked over to the cage and grabbed it, he began to run off then looked at Elphaba "Well, are you coming?"

**I know it's just the musical so far (besides the scene I added in between Popular and the lion cub scene :)) but it'll change, sort of, later. So yeah, I wrote this story as well because I feel like no one really wants to read my cross over (I don't know just a feeling I have) so yeah, if the crossover becomes popular (hahaha unintended pun) I'll keep writing both fics, otherwise I'll stick to this one :) good night all :* sweet dreams**


	2. The lion cub

**Lunar Sunsets: I'm still confused to how it makes you hopeful? lol but thanks sweet **

**spiritwarrior27: Yes, I did kill Dorothy off, I know it's sad but it was part of my story line soooo**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Awwww :3 and the rating is only precautionary because I might add in a little, uh, detailed, stuff later but I'm not sure **

**Okay, you guys probably don't realize how much I love your reviews; I was having a really shit day today (like seriously on the verge of emotional break down) but then I checked my email and was really surprised because I had so many reviews etc and it made me smile :) a real smile too, so thank you all you lovely people xoxo**

"Careful, don't shake him!"

"I'm not!"

"We can't just let him out anywhere we ha-"

"Don't you think I know that? You think I'm really stupid don't you?"

Elphaba looked up to Fiyero "No, not _really_ stupid!"

Fiyero sighed and rolled his eyes "Why is it that you always seem to be causing some sort of commotion?"

"I don't cause commotions, I am one!"

"That's for sure"

Elphaba began to get angry "Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I-"

"Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you think I know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?"

"Do you ever let anyone else speak?"

Elphaba stopped, surprised at Fiyero's sudden outburst "Sorry" Fiyero went to start talking "but can I just say one more thing?"

Fiyero sighed "What?"

"You could of walked away- back there"

"Yeah, so?" Fiyero didn't get what Elphaba was trying to say

"_So,_ no matter how shallow and self absorbed you pretend to be-"

"Excuse me there is no pretence here!" Fiyero said realizing what Elphaba was trying to say "I happen to be genuinly self absorbed and deeply shallow"

Elphaba didn't move her eyes from his "No you're not, or you wouldn't be so unhappy"

"Fine, if you don't want my help the-"

"No! I do!" she grabbed his hand and butterflies flew through both of their bodies, a whimper was heard from the cage and Elphaba rushed over "Oh, he's trembling" she said her voice full of sadness "I didn't mean to frighten him"

Fiyero knelt down beside Elphaba "Well, what did you mean to do?" he asked looking at her deeply "and why was I the only one you didn't do it to?"

Elphaba turned to face Fiyero, her eyes moved from his eyes to his cheek "You're bleeding!"

"I am?"

"Yeah, it must of scratched you or something"

Fiyero had zoned out while looking into Elphaba's soft brown eyes "Yeah, or maybe it scratched me or something" Elphaba's hand moved to Fiyero's cheek, he closed his eyes. Wait! what was he doing? "I, uh, better get to safety. I mean the cub, get the cub to safety!" he said quickly standing

"Y-yeah, of course!" Elphaba stammered getting off the ground in the same fashion "Uh, wait, Fiyero!" but he was already gone. What had she been thinking? she finally gets a friend and she goes and falls for her boyfriend? besides, like Fiyero would _ever_ choose her over the most popular girl in school; she had perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect _skin_. Of course he'd choose her. Elphaba began to sing to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks, drops of water began to fall from the sky, she felt as though the sky was crying with her. Maybe it disliked being blue as much as she disliked being green.

"Miss Elphaba! there you are"

"Madame Morrible?" Elphaba always seemed to become fearful when she saw Morrible, she had no idea why, she was just a large breasted old woman with some stray golden hairs among her grey mane

"Oh miss Elphaba, I've finally heard back from the Wizard; he wishes to meet you!"

"He asked for _me?_" she wrapped her arms around the old woman for a brief second "thank you so much!"

"Oh, careful dear, you mustn't get wet!" Morrible waved her hand around and the clouds cleared up, leaving the sky to be blue again and the sun to shine "Didn't I tell you dear? weather is my specialty!" Morrible left and Elphaba began to smile, she may not be _that_ girl, but she was going to meet the man she had always wanted to meet ever since she could remember.

**Okay, I was going to continue but then I thought I could be really cheeky and end it here with the "Since she could remember" see what I did there? ;) ('Secrets' reference, kind of) hehehe okay, till next chapter byeeee xo**


	3. Different

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Aw, you're amazing! thank you for caring so much, yeah I'm a little better now :) It's pretty much a sequel I guess haha I'm glad you liked 'Secrets' so much :3 I got a little confused about your review after you said you loved the lion cub scene but kinda got the jist of it (I think, lol) You're the best!**

**Sorry for the late update! couldn't write much yesterday, and you'll probably notice the same today. My English teacher told me that my introduction thingy we did was the best in class today :D so happy! Oh, and I get to go back to the city (and street) I watched Wicked in on a drama trip, exciiiiiiteeeed! :D on with the story!**

"What have you got there?" Glinda asked with curiosity as Elphaba skipped through the door, this kind of behaviour was very out of character for her

"A letter from the Wizard" Elphaba grinned, twirling around the room waving the gold envelope around like a dancers ribbon "He wants to meet me!" Elphaba said with excitement; falling backwards onto her bed "he asked for me personally!"

"Oh Elphie, that's great news!" Glinda said beaming, plonking herself next to Elphaba on her bed "when has he asked you to go?"

"In two weeks" Elphaba said sitting up, still smiling

"For how long?"

"A few days; then if all goes well, permanently after school" she lay back down, her arms above her head "Just think of it; no more slaving or abuse!" she said closing her eyes in a state of bliss

Galinda looked down at her roommate as she lay on the bed; She was so strong, the death of one parent is bad enough, but add in an abusive father to the mix and just wow! Glinda felt a sudden need to comfort the green girl, even though she didn't seem to need it at that moment; she snuggled up to her "You're amazing" she said and the two lay there for what seemed like forever.

...

"Glinda told me the news; congrats Fae!" Fiyero said with a smile, sitting next to Elphaba on the same bench they had sat on a couple of nights back

Elphaba felt some warmth in her cheeks "Thanks Fiyero" Elphaba said with a smile "but what's with the nick name?"

"I don't know" Fiyero said with a smile "just came to me... do you not like it?"

"I love it" Elphaba said looking deep into Fiyero's eyes "It sounds familiar; like I've been called it in the past. Do you mind if I call you Yero?"

Fiyero laughed "Yero the hero?" he said standing up and making a hero pose

"You wish!" Elphaba giggled

Fiyero sat back down and after a period of silence, began to speak "Hey Fae, I'm sorry for, ye know, running away the other night"

Elphaba looked to her feet "It's alright Yero" she said with a weak smile "you were getting the cub to safety" she stood up "Uh, I've got to get to class"

"But we've got history next, we've still got quarter of an hour!"

"I need to see Doctor Dillamond about something!" Elphaba called back before jogging around the corner, she hadn't wanted Fiyero to see the tears in her eyes _you're not that girl! you're not that girl!_ she kept reminding herself.

...

Classes had ended for the day and Fiyero was sitting in his private suite. He had told Galinda that he had a stomach bug and couldn't meet up with her; he was too busy thinking about Elphaba to give Galinda the attention she demanded when they were together. He lay on his bed and felt a tear trickle down his cheek; he really enjoyed the time he spent with Elphaba, maybe a little too much. It was different with her, he felt like he had known her in the past. But surely he'd remember a green girl? especially such a lovely shade of green. With girls, Fiyero could generally pick and choose and be completely detached throughout the relationship. But, with Elphaba, Fiyero found himself excited to see her, he'd get butterflies around her and he'd want to spend all his time with her. He buried his face in his pillow; he had to break it off with Galinda, he knew that. But how? he didn't want to hurt her, especially if he left her for her best friend. If Elphaba even felt the same.

**I feel like all my chapters are tiny! to be fair though I am writing two fics at once! please read and review! :D I love you all**


	4. Thinking

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Hehe, yeah; but they don't know that ^.^ maybe we should get the book for Elphaba haha :P**

**Lunar Sunsets: I was starting to think you forgot about this story, lol! I knew you'd be the one to sense it ;) it's going to be all one sided though, sorry :o I ship Fiyeraba too much!**

**Diddly dee potatos! sorry, I've been practicing my monologue for drama and I have to do an Irish accent (sorry if that was offensive to any irish readers) I hope you all enjoy this here chapter! (sorry again :o)**

Elphaba sat on the park bench nervously waiting, Fiyero had run up to her after their last class today and Fiyero had told her to meet him there at 8, it was 7:45 right now, but Elphaba liked to be early

"What are you doing here so early?" Fiyero asked, coming around the corner "this was supposed to be a surprise" he said referring to the small bundle in his hands

"What is it?" Elphaba asked

"It's a blanket and some food, I thought we could have a picnic" Fiyero said, his cheeks burning

Elphaba was becoming more and more confused "Why would we have a picnic?"

Fiyero sighed and put the bundle on the edge of the park bench, moving to sit closer to her and holding her hands. A rush ran through Elphaba as their skin made contact again and she felt her cheeks burn once again "Because; every time I look at you, Fae, I feel things I've never felt about any girl. Because, you make me feel like I'm five years old again and just the thought of you makes me smile. I think I've fallen in love with you Fae" Fiyero couldn't believe that he had actually told her how he felt, he leaned forward and lay his lips on hers, he started kissing her and she eventually kissed him back, Oz! she was kissing him back! Fiyero began to smile but then Elphaba pushed him away

"Yero! you're with Galinda! we can- we can't do this!" Elphaba said, tears springing in her eyes "I-I have to go!" Elphaba stood up and hurried off

"Wait, please! Fae!" Fiyero called after her but she continued walking, he broke to the ground and began to cry.

...

Elphaba knew she couldn't go back to her room, Galinda would be there and would want to know what was wrong "Oh, ye know, your boyfriend just told me he was in love with me and kissed me! no big deal" yeah, not such a good idea. Elphaba spotted the library _perfect!_ she thought walking towards the glass double doors. It was warm inside the library, Elphaba took off her coat and walked over to the tall bookcases, running her fingers along the spines, she instantly felt calmer

...

"Remember, eye contact. And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is, Wizards love that! And be yourself... well... within reason." Galinda giggled, booping Elphaba's nose

Nessa Rose wheeled over with Boq in tow, the two had been an item ever since the dance at the Ozdust "Elphaba, I'm so proud of you and I know father would be too. We're all proud, aren't we?" she said looking up at Boq, he gave a small nod, it was as if he was a trained dog

"You'll be alright, won't you?" Elphaba asked her sister, she didn't like the thought of leaving her for so long

"She'll be fine! Biq will take care of her, right?" Galinda said perkily

"...It's Boq" came a grumbled voice "I-I can't do this anymore." he stormed off, away from the train station

Nessa began wheeling herself after him "Boq!"

"Nessa, maybe he's just not the right one for you" Galinda said sympathetically

Nessa turned around and faced the blonde "No, it's me that's not right" she turned back around and began wheeling after Boq again "Elphaba, just go, I'll be fine"

"Nessa, wait!"

"Let her go. She'll have to manage without you" Galinda said, laying her hand on Elphaba's shoulder "We all will"

"Please, you'll barely even notice I'm gone" Elphaba said with a smile "Besides, you have Fiyero. Where is he, anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other" Elphaba felt her cheeks burn. Things hadn't been the same after the picnic accident and the two hadn't talked unless it had been necessary

Galinda sighed, things hadn't been the same between her and Fiyero lately, he had been acting a lot quieter and _different_. Though, Galinda was no saint herself, she wasn't feeling the same feelings she had towards Fiyero anymore, in fact, she was starting to feel them for someone else; but she wasn't going to tell Elphaba that "I don't know him either. He's distant, and moodified, and he's been thinking, which really worries me!" Galinda suddenly spotted Fiyero from a far, flowers in his hand "Oh, there he is! Fiyero, over here dearest!"

Fiyero heard Galinda's voice calling him and then spotted Elphaba with her "Elphaba, I'm happy for you" he said with a shy smile, handing her the flowers "Uh, listen, I've been thinking"

"Yes, I've heard!" Fiyero was shocked by Elphaba's response and turned around looking at Galinda with confusion, but Galinda just looked away

"Uh, yeah, well; you know what, it doesn't matter. Good luck Elphaba!" he said leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek

Elphaba stood, paralysed for a second before she heard Galinda "There, see?"

Elphaba looked at her friend with saddened eyes, she knew exactly what was wrong with Fiyero, even if she still didn't believe it, she wrapped her arms around the blonde before getting an idea "Come with me!"

"Where?"

"To the Emerald city!" Galinda smiled at the green girl, she could think of nothing she'd enjoy more!

**Yes, I took out some of the dialogue from the train station scene, sorry :o. I hope you all noticed the "you make me feel like I'm five again!" ;) tehehe I love making references! So, I hope you guys like this chapter :) don't forget to read and review! xoxo :***


	5. The Wizard

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Doesn't everybody love Fiyeraba kisses? lol thank you :) I'm hoping I do well :D**

**Lunar Sunsets: hehe, it's alright hun, I'm glad you like the story, and the slight Gelphie stuff tehe **

**This chapter is very to the script but I had to write it to get to the new stuff lol; hope you enjoy :)**

"This is amazing!" Elphaba said beaming "Nobody's staring at me! I'm finally somewhere I belong!"

Glinda smiled at her, it was nice to see her so happy "You look positively Emerald!" she said, beaming herself

Elphaba smiled, looking into Galinda's eyes "You're my best friend, I hope you know that"

Galinda felt herself blush a little "You're mine too, Elphie!" she said with a smile, the two embraced in a tight hug; both as happy as could be.

...

A giant head with a booming voice began moving around on it's stand "I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?" it spoke

"Uh... Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland your terribleness!" Elphaba replied with false confidence, Galinda hiding behind her

"Oh, Elphaba! is that you? I didn't recognize you!" a tall man said coming out from behind the head "and Glinda Upland! it's nice to meet you as well" he continued looking over at Galinda

"Actually i-" Galinda began "it's nice to meet you too" she said, if the ruler of Oz wanted to call her Glinda, then her name was now Glinda

Elphaba looked at her best friend, smiling and shaking her head, Glinda caught her eye and mouthed _what?_ she looked back to the Wizard "It's so good to finally meet you, Mr Wizard!" Elphaba beamed "I've wanted to meet you ever since I can remember!"

The Wizard smiled at Elphaba, he felt a very strong connection with her already, like he had known her in the past "Well, I'm glad" the Wizard began "I love to make people happy! I've wanted to be a father ever since I could remember, so I treat every citizen of Oz like my own son or daughter" he grabbed Elphaba's hand and lead her up the small staircase "Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high" he said with a smile "Because everyone deserves the chance to fly!" he lifted Elphaba by her hips and twirled her down to the level he was standing on

Elphaba smiled at the Wizard before remembering why she was there "I'm here... we're here to alert you that something bad is ha-"

"Oh _please_" the Wizard said with a chuckle "I'm the Wizard of Oz! I know why you've come" the girls ooed and aahed as the Wizard continued "and I'm prepared to grant your wish, just as soon as you prove yourself!"

Glinda pushed her best friend forward "Prove yourself! prove yourself!"

"But- how?" Elphaba asked, suddenly frazzled

"Let me see" the Wizard said moving his hand to his chin in deep thought "Ah, I know! Madame, the book!"

Madame Morrible walked in "Madame?" the girls asked in unison

"Yes dearies, I've risen up in the world. You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you" Morrible said with a smirk, looking from the Wizard to Elphaba she knew that her spell all those years ago had worked tremendously

"What do you want me to do?" Elphaba said suddenly

The Wizard smiled "Well, this is my monkey servent, Chistery" he said as a monkey walked through the door Morrible had walked in "he looks so longingly at the birds every morning. I was thinking maybe a levitation spell"

Morrible flipped to a page in a spell book and handed it to Elphaba, she began to chant the words on the page "Ahven, tatey, ahven tatey ahve-" the monkey began to screech "What's happening?" she asked in horror

"It's just a transformation dearie!" Morrible said as wings broke out of the monkeys back "She's done it!"

Elphaba saw the pain in the monkeys eyes "How do I reverse it?" she asked with desperation

"You can't, there's no way to reverse a spell!" Morrible and the Wizard began to discuss making the monkeys into spies, revealing several monkeys from behind a curtain

Rage built up within Elphaba, she had to do something about this, she had to speak out "No!" she screamed running away, she would not betray her beliefs for anyone. Not even the Wizard.

**Short short short, I'm sorry :o hope you enjoyed the chapter, please don't forget to read and review xo**


	6. Grieving

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh, uh, sorry; this chapter might do the same kind of thing sorry :o**

**This chapter is quite sad, sorry guys. It's just- uh- yeah... Enjoy? **

Glinda took a deep breath in and walked out to the waiting crowd "Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day and celebrate!" a fake smile was painted on her face as she spoke "finally a day that's completely Wicked Witch free!" the words 'Wicked Witch' left a bitter taste in Glinda's mouth. Elphaba wasn't Wicked; she knew that. But she wasn't as strong as her; she wasn't able to defy the Wizard, oh how she wish she could.

"And thank goodness for you, Glinda, and your handsome swain, our new captain of the guard" Morrible began, motioning to Fiyero "Captain, how does it feel?"

"Frustrating" Fiyero said abruptly, Glinda had told him the whole story of what happened with the Wizard then had sworn him to secrecy "but I became captain of the guard to find her, and I will keep searching!" Fiyero _did_ want to find Elphaba, but not for the reasons that the Ozians thought

"No no; I meant being engaged!" _what?_ this was news to him

"Congratulations!" the crowd cheered

Fiyero looked over to Glinda, she mouthed _sorry_ before continuing to talk to the crowd "and of course we couldn't be happier" she looked back at Fiyero "right dear?"

Glinda was smiling but Fiyero could see how close to tears she was, he swallowed the lump in his throat and faced the crowd "That's right"

...

"An _Engagement?_" Fiyero shouted as soon as they returned to their room at the castle

"I'm sorry Fifi!" Glinda said "it wasn't my fault; The Wiza-"

"_The Wizard?_ you mean Morrible's bitch?"

"Fifi, calm down! I-"

"No! I will not calm down!" Fiyero shouted even louder "Elphaba is out there; in the cold, probably _scared out of her mind_"

"Don't you think I know that, Fiyero?" Glinda shouted back "do you know how many nights I cry myself to sleep? No! because you're too busy figuring out a way to capture her!"

Fiyero was taken back by Glinda's outburst but carried on "I'm sorry for actually trying to do something about the situation!" he yelled "would you like me to do nothing and tell everybody how _wonderful_ everything is?!"

"Well, what choice do I have? Tell me this Fiyero; if you find her, what next? Morrible will have her killed! at least this way I'm protecting her"

"You're right" Fiyero said, his eyes still full of anger "I must be so Oz dammed _stupid_!" he yelled before storming out the door.

Glinda broke to the floor and wept, did Fiyero honestly believe she didn't miss Elphaba? Of course she missed her! she hated herself for choosing not to go with her, she could be swept up in a warm embrace right now but was instead broken on the floor. She hadn't told anyone of her feelings towards the green girl and she wasn't going to, there wasn't any point was there? tears poured down Glinda's face as she remembered all the memories between the two girls, she looked down at her engagement ring and ripped it off her finger; this was a lie! her life was a lie!

...

Fiyero found himself at one of the palace balconies; was Glinda right? if Fiyero _did_ find Elphaba there would be no life for her here. He wasn't going to stop looking for her, he couldn't let himself. If he found her, he'd run away with her, that was it! Life wouldn't be easy on the run, but at least he'd be with the woman he loved, he wouldn't have to live this lie, pretending to be happy and for what? so that Morrible could her little puppet game? well he wasn't going to fall for it! he wasn't going to be her puppet! he remembered the night he had kissed Elphaba and she had kissed him back briefly, her lips had been so soft, Oz he wished he was kissing her right now, but he was at the Wizards castle, and she was somewhere out there in the cold and in the dark.

...

She hid on the brim of the forest, it would be easy for her to be spotted but she didn't care. She looked up at him, he was just standing there, what was he thinking about? she saw him wipe his eyes, was he crying? _No, Fiyero, don't cry_ she thought _you'll make me cry_ She saw Fiyero fall to the floor in a pit of tears and felt tears begin to fall down her face, oh how she wished she could be with him, tell him it would all be alright. Maybe she should of stayed, worked for the Wizard, she'd hate herself but at least she'd be with him. No. She was doing the right thing. She turned around and walked deeper into the forest, fearing what she'd do if she watched Fiyero cry any longer.

**Don't forget to read and review xo**


	7. Going with her

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Errrm sort of happy? tehe what do you mean by original fight?**

**I'm quite sad that this story doesn't get noticed as much as 'I'm not in Arendelle anymore' I actually personally think this fic is better, but hey that's just my personal preference :) I'm glad you guys enjoy my stories none the less and I hope you enjoy this chapter :***

"I knew you'd be back" Elphaba jumped as she heard the Wizards voice behind her, she turned and saw him, his eyes looked sad "Please, hear me out, I never meant to harm you"

"Well you have! you have harmed me!" Elphaba replied harshly

"I realize that, I'm sorry Elphaba"

"You think an apology fixes everything?" she asked with a snarl "I'm setting those monkeys free! And don't try to interfere, or call the guards!"

"I'm not calling anyone" the Wizard said softly "the truth is I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely around here" he looked Elphaba in the eyes "and I know you must get lonely too"

"You don't know the first thing about me!"

"Oh, but I do. I do know you" the Wizard began "I can't explain it exactly. You know what I mean?" She knew exactly what he meant, the first time they met, she felt like she had known him all her life "Elphaba, you've been so strong through all of this, aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? Please, help me start again"

Tears started forming in Elphaba's eyes but she didn't let her guard down "Don't you think I wish I could? That I could go back to the time when I believed you really were wonderful? The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? Nobody believed in you more than I did"

"Oh my dear child" he began "I never asked to be The Wizard of Oz. I was merely travelling, performing my magic show, I fell in love with my high school sweet heart, she was in an abusive marriage, we were going to run away together, but she changed her mind at the last minute, before I knew it everybody was calling me the wonderful Wizard of Oz, and I can't remember why"

"How can you not remember becoming the Wizard?" Elphaba asked, suddenly intrigued

"Your guess is as good as mine m'dear" the Wizard said sadly "sometimes I doubt the Ozians remembered, themselves; a whole land, and nobody remembered a thing" he sighed "just the title The Wonderful Wizard of Oz"

Elphaba lost herself in thought for a while before speaking up "If I join you" she began "I want you to give the animals their rights back"

"Of course of course! I-"

"And" Elphaba said cutting him off "that means freeing the monkeys" the Wizard walked to a lever and pulled it, releasing the flying Monkeys "Go! Fly! You're Free! Fly! Chistery, Chistery, you're free, isn't it wonderful?! Go, fly!" she shouted, smiling.

She looked into the cell that had held the Monkeys and saw something covered by a sheet, she walked forward to unveil the object "No, don't please!"

Elphaba let out a gasp as she saw Doctor Dillamond look helplessly up at her "Doctor Dillamond, are you alright? Don't be afraid. It's me, Elphaba"

"Baaaaaaaaah"

"Doctor, don't you remember me?"

"Baaaaaaaaah"

"Can't you speak?"

"Baaaaaaaaah"

Elphaba turned to the Wizard, rage building up within her "No! We have nothing in common. I am nothing like you and I never will be and I will fight you until the day I die!"

The Wizard got back into his head "Guards guards!"

Elphaba began to panic, she had nowhere to run and the guards footprints were getting closer, she squeezed her eyes shut she knew this was the end "Are you alright, your Ozness?"

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open, she knew that voice "Fiyero?"

Fiyero's eyes widened "I don't believe it" he had spent countless hours attempting to find Elphaba and now she was here, right in front of him

"Oh Fiyero, thank Oz! I thought you were-"

"Silence Witch!" he said pointing his gun at her, Elphaba was taken aback, what was he doing? did he seriously believe she was wicked?

"There's a goat on the Lam, sir" said one of the guards

"Never mind that" Fiyero said, trying to make up an excuse for the other guards to leave "Fetch me some... some water"

"Water?"

"You heard me! as much as you can carry!"

"Fiyero" Elphaba said once more in desperation

"I said silence!" he watched the other guards leave then rushed to the giant head and pulled the Wizard out "Don't make a sound, your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz" there was anger in his voice a lot of it, he turned to Elphaba "Elphaba, I'll find Doctor Dillamond later, get out of here now" he said, his voice filling with tenderness

"Fiyero, you frightened me. I thought, I thought you might have changed" Elphaba said, finally relaxing a little bit

"I have changed"

"What's going on?" Glinda asked walking into the room, she spotted Elphaba and got butterflies in her stomach "Elphie? Oh, thank Oz you're alive!" she almost squealed as she ran over and hugged the green girl "you shouldn't have come" she said as they seperated "If anyone discoverates you-"

"Glinda, you'd better go" she heard Fiyero say from beside her

She looked over at him and noticed the gun he had to the Wizards head "Fiyero, what are you-"

"Please, just go back to the ball"

"Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together" Glinda said trying to salvage the situation "Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind? what are you doing?"

Fiyero walked over to Elphaba, his gun still aimed at the Wizard "I'm going with her"

Glinda was taken aback, it was now clear to her that she wasn't the only one who had feelings towards Elphaba "What? What are you saying? You mean all this time... the two of you... behind my back?"

"No, Glinda! it wasn't like that" Elphaba could see the pain in her best friends eyes, this is what she had been trying to avoid

"Actually it was" Fiyero said remembering the night they had kissed "but it wasn't. Elphaba, let's go, let's go!"

Elphaba looked at Glinda apologetically before grabbing Fiyero's hand and running off. So this was it? just like that they were gone, Glinda felt tears begin to fall down her face "Here, have a swig of this, it dulls the pain" the Wizard said offering her a green bottle, she was sure she had seen that bottle before

"No, thank you" Glinda said coldly, after all; if it wasn't for him, none of this would of happened in the first place

Morrible burst into the room "Oh, is it true? Your betrothed has taken her into custody?"

"It seems our new captain of the guards had other plans" The Wizard said taking another swig

"You mean she hasn't been captured?" Morrible's voice etched with darkness

"Quite the contrary. And considering how well she eluded us last time-"

"Well, we'll just flush her out and force her to show herself"

"But how?"

"Her sister" as soon as the words left her mouth she knew she shouldn't of said it but she still continued "Use her sister. Spread a rumor. Make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side and you'll have her" she wanted Elphaba back, she didn't care how.

**This chapter was longer than I was expecting, especially with no ...'s. There is probably going to be a sex scene in the next chapter so uh yeah, this is why I put the rating on :P Don't forget to read and review xo**


	8. Farm brat

**The Wizard Of Wicked: haha, sorry sweet but no :P it has to fit the musical; I've already got a plan :)**

**Lunar Sunsets: she does it in the musical lol so yeah :) OMO the sex scene is uh, yeah you'll see... haha thanks, at least someone else likes this one more too :D**

**Yay, early update! I'm going to Stage Challenge today and wanted to get these done before I left so yay I did it :D if you guys review quickly enough I'll post more when I get home :D**

"Fiyero, stop!" Elphaba called from behind him "I can't run anymore! please, we're far enough away"

"Oh, Oz! I'm sorry Fae!" he said rushing to her side, he spied a log "here, why don't you sit down?"

Elphaba sat on the log then looked up at Fiyero "This is a dream right?" Elphaba asked not taking her eyes away from his

"I hope not" Fiyero chuckled "I don't think I could wake up and spend another day without you" he said with a warm smile

"But what about Glin-"

"I don't love her Fae, I never did, I love you!"

Elphaba smiled and the two embraced in a passionate kiss, Elphaba pushed Fiyero down and lay on top of him and ran her hands down his body, she felt something hard push against her and she seperated from the kiss and looked down at Fiyero "I-I've never-"

Fiyero knew what Elphaba was trying to say and cut her off "it's okay" he said "neither have I"

Elphaba was shocked at Fiyero's response, he was the prince of the Vinkus, she thought he'd have been with lots of girls. She smiled down at the man she loved "Well, maybe we should change that"

...

Glinda sat on her bed sobbing; she regretted what she had said to Morrible, she wished she could take it back. What was she thinking? Elphaba obviously didn't love her, she loved Fiyero, and if she was captured she would be killed, there were no if's but's or maybe's about it, it was a fact! _At least Elphaba is happy_ Glinda thought _I'm sure she'll be smart enough t-_ knock knock knock "Yes? who is it?"

"Uh, it's Avaric Miss, his Ozness asked me to tell you you're needed in Munchkinland!"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right out"

...

No, it couldn't be! She had said to make a rumour that she was in danger, not make a house fall on her! a young girl exited the house and Glinda was snapped out of her daze "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Glinda asked the young girl

the girl looked confused "Who, me? Why, I'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas"

Kansas? where in Oz was that? "Well, I'm a little muddled. The Munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there's the house, and here you are, and that's..." Glinda said trailing off motioning towards Nessa

"Oh! I didn't mean to land on her" the young girl cried "I just- I just want to go home"

Glinda thought for a second then smiled maliciously "Go to The Wonderful Wizard of Oz m'dear, he'll be able to send you home" _lets see him get out of this one _Glinda thought _all of Oz will soon know he's a fraud!_

"But I have no shoes, I can't travel without shoes"

Oz this farm brat was annoying! Glinda quickly looked around and spotted Nessa's jeweled shoes sticking out from under the house _Well, she won't be needing them anymore will she?_ "Here take these" she said "and just follow that yellow brick road the whole way!"

**I took the sex scene out, but it's still implied haha... don't forget to read and review xo**


	9. Bubble

**I'm lazy (more like physically exhausted) so this is only going to be one scene. I took the sex scene out of my previous chapter (Well up until "Well why don't we change that" so it's still heavily implied lol) so it's now less awkward haha**

**Lunar Sunsets: Too much Fiyeraba? Never! tehe sure she didn't :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I don't blame you! was tres awkward and trust me it _wasn't_ well written either. Well yeah, I didn't know what else she'd say :)**

**I've changed this very slightly by the way (absence of one line) enjoy :)**

"What a touching display of grief!" Glinda heard from behind her

"Elphie?" Glinda spun around towards the direction of the voice

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all that is left were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them!" Elphaba continued, walking out of the cornfield "So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister" Glinda got the hint and slunk off, continuing to watch her as she knelt to the ground and bowed her head "Nessa, please, please, please forgive me"

It broke Glinda's heart to see that Elphaba thought it was her fault "Elphie... you mustn't blame yourself" she said kneeling down beside Elphaba "It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen"

Elphaba turned an icy glare to Glinda and she instantly regretted what she said "You call this an accident?"

"Yes! Well, maybe not an accident"

"Well, what would you call it?" Elphaba snapped at the blonde

"Well" Glinda began, trying to stall so she could think of an idea "a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate" oh Oz, another icy glare, she was on a roll today!

"You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?"

"I don't know, I never rea-"

"No, of course you never! you're too busy telling everyone how _wonderful _life is"

"I'm a public figure now, people expect me to-"

"Lie?"

"Be encouraging!" Glinda felt anger well up in her body "and what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?"

"Well, we can't all come and go by _bubble_" Elphaba said coldly "Whose invention was that, the Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it"

Glinda looked into Elphaba's eyes "Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?"

Elphaba's stare turned deathly as she approached Glinda "Now you wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!" Glinda slapped her across the cheek, immediately regretting it. The green girl looked shocked for a second before letting out a loud cackle "Feel better?"

"I do!" Glinda lied

"Good" Elphaba smirked, smacking Glinda back "so do I!"

Glinda had very little time to react before some of the gale force guards ran on and seized Elphaba "Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss"

Glinda was highly confused "What? I didn-"

"I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!"

Elphaba looked deeply hurt and Glinda badly wanted to tell her the truth but she knew she couldn't "No it wasn't li-"

"Let the green girl go!" Fiyero said running in with a gun pointed at the guards

"Fiyero, how in Oz?"

"I said let her go!" he pointed the gun to Glinda "or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain"

Glinda felt tears form in her eyes, she knew Fiyero didn't love her but she didn't expect him to do this! "Fiyero..."

"I said let her go!" Glinda notioned for the men to release her "Elphaba, go, now!"

"No, not without you!" Glinda could see how much the pair loved each other and lowered her head

"Go!" he repeated throwing her, her broom

Elphaba looked to Glinda "Do it!"

**Glinda was referring to Elphaba being taken not her taking Fiyero by the way :) but she didn't know that! don't forget to review xo**


	10. Memories

**I didn't want to seperate any of this so you guys just get a long last chapter :) what a nice change! lol**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Because second is just too mainstream :P tehe. No more chapters for 'I'm not in Arendelle anymore' sorry but I feel like it ending with Olaf freaking out that Sven can talk is really funny lol. I love how you call them tiny humans now :P and yeah, I thought if Elsa=Lisa then Olaf=Loaf ^.^**

**Lunar Sunsets: Glad you enjoyed it, tehe**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I don't even really have an excuse, I just wasn't feeling it! :o so enjoy an extra long chapter instead :) I have to write a short story for English and since I suck at original ideas I was thinking what if I used Secrets and changed the names? yes, no, maybe so? just an idea haha, I mean if he checks it on the internet he'll see that I'm the writer of the original anyway (can't really plagiarize yourself :P) there's Secrets references in here, you'll know where but I don't want to spoil, so yeah, hope you enjoy;**

She wouldn't let Fiyero die. She couldn't. But how could she stop them? think, think, think! _That's it!_ she thought rushing over to the Grimmerie. She remembered seeing a spell that might work earlier, but where was it? she flipped through the pages hastily. Ah, yes! there it was! "Eleka nahmen nahmen ahtum ahtum eleka nahmen" Elphaba began chanting "Eleka nahmen nahmen ahtum ahtum eleka nahmen; Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain, though they beat him, let him feel no pain. Eleka nahmen nahmen ahtum ahtum eleka nahmen eleka nahmen ahtum ahtum... _Eleka!_" Elphaba broke down in a fit of tears "What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading?" she said sobbing "Fiyero, my love, my sweet _sweet_ love, where are you?" she said walking to the window, she didn't care if she was spotted anymore, all she cared about was if Fiyero was alive.

...

Glinda paced the ballroom trying not to break into tears; Elphaba hated her, Fiyero was dead, and it was all her fault. "Glinda, dearest" Morrible called "the people of Oz are awaiting your arrival!" Glinda glared at the woman, well maybe not _all_ her fault.

"Fellow Ozians" Glinda said with fake perkiness "I know that we are all terrified, but I assure y-" Glinda stopped, realizing that no one was in fact listening to her, their attention seemed to be on the guards

"Go and hunt her and find her and kill her!" a woman yelled

"Good fortune, Witch hunters!"

"Kill the Witch!"

Witch hunters? No no no! this was not good! "It's due to the witch that I am made of tin" Boq was heard shouting from below "for once; I'm glad I'm heartless, I'll be heartless killing her!" Oh no! Biq was in on this too? "And I am not the only one" Boq said referring to inside a small cottage "Oh, come on, you!" he shouted attempting to pull an animal out by it's tail "Come out and tell them what she did to you in class that day. How you were just a cub and she cubnapped you!"

That wasn't what happened at all! Elphaba saved the poor cub! Glinda would know, she was there! She had to say something! "No, no, that's not the way it happened! Madame, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far!"

"Oh, I think Elphaba can take care of herself" Morrible said with an evil smirk, Oz Glinda hated that woman!

"But, Mada-"

"Now, you listen to me, Missy" Morrible began "you may have fooled the rest of Oz with this 'aren't I good' routine, but I know better! You've wanted this since the beginning, and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile and wave" she paused for a second "and shut up!" Glinda's look of shocked quickly molded into one of hatred, she turned and walked back into the ballroom. She was going to fix this mess herself.

...

"Oh, for Oz's sake, stop crying!" Elphaba shouted "I can't listen to it anymore! Oh, you want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle What's-his-name again?! Then get those shoes off your feet! Little brat; takes a dead woman's shoes; must have been raised in a barn!" she spotted Chistery on the window ledge "Chistery! Oh, Chistery, there you are. Where are the others?" Chistery pointed at the sky "Chistery, please, if you don't at least try to keep speaking you will neve-" she stopped, seeing Glinda standing in the doorway of Fiyero's family's 'other castle' "Go away!"

"Elphie, wait; they're coming for you!" Glinda cried with desperation

"I said go away!"

"Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog, Dodo!" Glinda shouted "I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it. You are out of control! I mean, come on! They're just shoes, let it go! Elphaba, you can't go on like this!"

Elphaba spun and looked at Glinda with an evil smirk "I can do anything I want. I am the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"Elphie, we both know you're n-"

"At last! What took you so long?" Elphaba said as another monkey flew through the window "What's this?" she asked taking the letter from the monkeys hand "Why are you bothering me with this?" she began scanning the letter and her eyes widened

"What is it? What's wrong?" Glinda asked "It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he..." Glinda was pretty sure that she knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure

Elphaba swallowed and looked at Glinda briefly before reverting her eyes back to the ground "We've seen his face for the last time"

Tears welled up in Glinda's eyes "Oh no, Oh Elphie I'm so sorry"

Elphaba wiped tears from her eyes "I- uh- It's time for me to surrender" she said looking up at Glinda

"Elphie, no!"

"You can't be found here. You have t- you have to go" Elphaba stammered in an attempt to not cry

"No!"

"You have to leave!"

Glinda had tears pouring down her face, she wasn't about to loose her "No! Elphie, I'll tell them everything!"

"No they'll just turn against you!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!" the room fell silent and Elphaba walked up to Glinda, wiping her tears away and looking into her eyes "Promise me, promise me you won't try to clear my name... _promise!_"

Glinda sniffed "I- I promise"

Elphaba walked over to a desk and picked up the Grimmerie "Here, go on, take this!"

"Elphie, you know I can't read that!"

"Well you'll have to learn" Elphaba said with a warm smile "because now it's up to you, for both of us"

Glinda collapsed into Elphaba's arms "Oh, Elphie!" she said sobbing

the two seperated from the embrace and Elphaba looked warmly into Glinda's eyes "You're the only friend I've ever had"

Glinda sniffed "and I've had _so_ many friends!" she said with a small chuckle, then she looked into Elphaba's eyes "but only one that mattered!"

A bang was heard and the two looked frantically around the castle "You have to hide, no one can know you were here. Hide yourself!" Elphaba pushed Glinda into a room and closed the door, Glinda cracked it slightly so she could see what was happening. The witch hunters ran into the castle, there was a lot of shouting but Glinda couldn't hear what they were saying, one of the witch hunters suddenly threw a bucket of water onto Elphaba and she began to scream loudly. Glinda closed the door, sliding down it in tears as she heard Elphaba's screams of agony. Suddenly her screams stopped, all that was heard were the hunters leaving footsteps and their cheers of success

When Glinda was sure they had left she opened the door and walked out, all she saw was Elphaba's hat on the floor, she broke to her knees beside it, picked it up and cradled it "Oh, Elphie" she wept

Chistery walked up to the blonde witch "M-miss Glinda" he stammered handing Glinda a green bottle, Elphaba's green bottle, she was sure she had seen another bottle just like this somewhere else...

...

"Well, I don't know why you're so despondiary, I thought it went quite well! They seem thrilled to shreds with their brains and their hearts, and this and that" Morrible said with glee, her eyes set on Glinda "Oh, Miss Glinda! I thought you'd be out festivating!"

Glinda ignored the old hag and turned her attention to the Wizard "This was Elphaba's" she said holding out the green bottle

The Wizard jumped out of his chair "What's that you say?" he asked, his eyes widening

"It was a keepsake. It was her mother's. She told me so herself" Glinda stopped to hold back tears, remembering the night well "I've only seen a little, green bottle like this one other time" she continued "It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it"

Forgotten memories flashed through the Wizards head;

_"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to give my three year old a half sister!"_

_"When she was 8 months she reached for the bottle I kept from the night you left and said 'Scar'"_

_"Her skin colour, it's not exactly-"_

_"Can you make my daddy love me?"_

_"Hi Daddy!"_

_"I'm gonna have bacon __and _waffles!"

_"Salapé luna epé epé padora!"_

_"My name's Nessa Moore, but people call me Madame Morrible. I think I can help you out Mr Wizard"_

Morrible? Morrible! "You!" the Wizard yelled pointing at the woman beside him "you heartless cow! Why would you do that? why would you make me forget?" The Wizard yelled, obviously in pain

"Oh, boo hoo!" Morrible smirked "If you knew she was your daughter our plan wouldn't of worked, would it?"

"_Our _plan?"

"Yes, Frex's and I's"

Glinda watched the scene that took place in front of her "Frex? Elphaba's abusive father?" Morrible couldn't believe Morrible had been behind Elphaba's terrible life, she felt anger flow through her "Guards!" she yelled "take this woman to the dungeon!" she told them when they arrived

"W-what? but you can't!" Morrible said in desperation

"Actually I can!" Glinda said sternly "with the Wizard having to suddenly _mysteriously_ leave Oz" she said looking towards the Wizard "I'll be the next in line to rule!" she smirked at the old woman "have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?"

"Wh-what?"

"Captivity" Glinda repeated, defining each consonant "prison! Personally, I don't think you'll hold up very well" she gave a smirk "You see; my personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will" she spoke imitating Morrible "Take her away!"

The guards took Morrible away, leaving Glinda and the Wizard alone "Galinda, I-I-"

"_Galinda?_ how do you know about my name?" Glinda asked confused

"You were very adamant to correct Melena when she pronounced it wrong" he said with a sad yet warm smile

"Melena? Elphaba's mother?" Glinda asked "You mean I knew El-"

"Yes" the Wizard said cutting her off "but Morrible cast a forgetful spell on all of Oz"

Glinda looked at her feet for a while before speaking "I-I want you to leave Oz!" she said trying to hold in tears

"Yes, of course your goodness" the Wizard said bowing his head and wiping away his own tears "I'll pack my bags and be on my way as soon as possible"

Glinda looked up _I'm doing this for you Elphie_ she thought _I hope you're proud_

...

Fiyero came rushing through the castle door, straw falling from his body, he saw Elphaba's hat on the floor and picked it up, he made his way to the trap door _Bang bang bang!_ "It worked!"

The door flung open and Elphaba's head popped out "Fiyero!" she said beaming "I thought you'd never get here!" she lifted her hand to touch his face then shyed away

"It's okay" Fiyero reassured her "you did the best you could do!"

Elphaba lay her hand on his face and looked him in the eyes "You're still beautiful!" she said with a hald chuckle half cry

"You don't have to lie to me" Fiyero said moving his eyes to the floor

"It's not lying" Elphaba said with a smile "It's looking at things another way!" the two embraced in a tight hug "we can never come back to Oz can we?" Elphaba asked as they seperated

Fiyero looked around "No"

"I only wish-"

"What?"

"I just wish Glinda could know we're alive" Elphaba said sadly

"She can't know" Fiyero said sympathetically "No one can ever know" he looked into her eyes for a second "Fae, we have to leave"

Elphaba smiled up at the Scarecrow "Of course, Yero my hero!"

...

Glinda sat staring out her window at the gates of Oz; she saw a silhouette of a witch and a scarecrow walking through the gates. "Goodbye, I'll miss you" she said with a smile

**The end! :) I'm thinking of writing about Melena and Oscar at Shiz for my next fic (PreSecrets) what do you think? don't forget to review xo**


End file.
